memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus class
The Daedalus-class was an early class of Starfleet vessel that, unlike most Federation starship designs, was designed with a spherical primary hull, outwardly similar to the later . This class, which operated with a crew of approximately 229, was decommissioned by the year 2196. It had a unique subspace distress call among starship classes. ( ) History Operating out of Starbase 12, the , under the command of Bryce Shumar, when it visited the M-class moon of Mab-Bu VI in 2167 where it was lost. ( ) A model of the was at one time kept in Deep Space 9's classroom, and later in Benjamin Sisko's ready room. ( , etc.) Ships commissioned ; Named: * (NCC-173) * (NCC-176) ; Uncertain: * * * Appendices Appearances * ** (model in DS9's classroom) ** (model from here on in Sisko's office) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Note that ship design and the name "Daedalus" have never been connected in any canon production. is the only mention of a ship type called "Daedalus-class". The ship model as seen on DS9, and the it represents, was never stated to be a Daedalus-class starship. But since the model was initially built for to depict the Daedalus-class, Memory Alpha assumes it to be the Daedalus-class design. :For further information on the model: see ''Daedalus''-class model While not mentioned specifically, according to dialogue in , new warp 7 starships came into service in or sometime soon after 2161. Since the Daedalus-class is known to have been in service since at least the 2160s, this suggests that the class was among the first new warp 7 starships. Apocrypha In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium novel The War of the Prophets, Jake Sisko recalls seeing the Daedalus-class USS Discovery at the Starfleet Museum. A Daedalus-class starship named the USS Lovell is prominently featured in the Star Trek: SCE Foundations trilogy. The Daedalus-class starship on the book's cover is the . The USS Lovell is also active in the Star Trek: Vanguard novels. The ship – a CGI model constructed by Doug Drexler – is shown outside Starbase 47 (Vanguard) on the cover of the second book of the series Summon the Thunder (though Drexler had assigned the registry number NCC-129 to the USS Daedalus on his CGI model). In Michael Jan Friedman's novel Starfleet: Year One, competition among the early Starfleet's captains for command of the first Daedalus was one of the main plot threads – though the events of this novel have been ignored by later novels, as it was contradicted by . Star Trek: Legacy was the first Star Trek video game to feature a Daedalus-class starship. In the Pocket ENT novels The Good That Men Do, , and Beneath the Raptor's Wing, the Daedalus-class is featured heavily as an older ship class refitted with modern technology, and the main replacement of the fleet. The NX ships were deemed too expensive and taking too long to build, shipyard personnel stated they could churn out three new Daedalus hulls in the same time it would take to build one NX vessel. According to Issue #100 of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the Daedalus-class was a type of explorer. This class was approximately 140 meters in length, had a maximum speed of warp factor 7, and was equipped with phaser emitters and photon torpedo launchers. It was stated further that this class of ship superseded the NX-class starships. External links * * de:Daedalus-Klasse es:Clase Daedalus fr:Classe Daedalus ja:ダイダロス級 pl:Klasa Daedalus Category:Federation starship classes